


Рождественский подарок от верных аколитов

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Внеконкурс [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Out of Character, Point of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Для любимого шефа ничего не жалко.





	Рождественский подарок от верных аколитов

**Author's Note:**

> ER, OOC, POV, главные герои немношк упороты, внезапный, как испанская инквизиция, гельбус, написано на [арт](https://images2.imgbox.com/c4/0b/AtJHGsrE_o.png) из серии «Я вас короче предупреждал»

Мы отправились в Лондон накануне Рождества. Похоже, намечалась серьёзная встреча с соратниками. Как правило, Гриндельвальд не брал нас с собой на такие мероприятия, но в этот раз ему потребовалась наша помощь. Правда, перед встречей выдалась пара свободных дней — они выпали как раз на праздники, — и он позволил нам заняться своими делами. Сначала я удивился, но потом подумал, что даже лидеру магической революции нужно отдыхать от работы… в окружении рождественских омел, не иначе.

Мы с Гуннаром воспользовались возможностью и решили прогуляться по магическому кварталу Лондона. Там очень даже неплохо, а какой огневиски они продают! Лучший из всех, что я пробовал! Жгучий, крепкий и терпкий, с лёгким послевкусием грецкого ореха и шоколада. Что ни говори, а англичане знают толк в выпивке!

Я и сам не заметил, как опустошил две бутылки, и Гуннару пришлось придерживать меня, чтобы я не свалился. Так иногда делают собаки, когда их щенки учатся ходить. От этого сравнения я невольно улыбнулся. Мамочка-Гуннар, заботливый, как никто!

Мы шли по узкой улочке, как вдруг я заметил у одной из освещенных витрин человека, чей силуэт показался мне смутно знакомым.

— Гуннар, посмотри сюда, — я указал на незнакомца недопитой бутылкой огневиски, — мне он кого-то напоминает, может, ты припомнишь?

— Хм. — Он внимательно пригляделся. — Альбус Дамблдор?

— Серьёзно?

Сам не могу понять, почему это меня так удивило. Наверное, я полагал, что Альбус Дамблдор, ведомый чувством страха за свою жизнь, будет всегда прятаться в магической школе. По крайней мере, это мнение высказывал нам сам Гриндельвальд, а ему виднее.

— Сейчас праздники, в школе начались каникулы, — Гуннар строго посмотрел на меня, — вполне логично, что он находится вне школы.

— Как думаешь, Гриндельвальд будет доволен, если мы приведем Дамблдора к нему? Вот представь: как рождественский подарок, а сбоку огромный красный бант!

— Мне кажется, что это будет чересчур. Понимаешь, всё дело в том...

Но я не слушал Гуннара, во мне говорило выпитое огневиски. Сделав ещё глоток этого божественного напитка, я почувствовал себя бывалым охотником за головами, которым, конечно же, никогда не являлся, но так ли это меня волнует? В теле появилась непонятная лёгкость. Невероятно быстро я подскочил к Дамблдору, замахнулся и... ударил его по голове бутылкой. Зелёное стекло разлетелось тысячью сверкающих изумрудов. Это зрелище было таким завораживающим, что я больше ничего вокруг не видел.

Когда я пришел в себя, рядом был Гуннар. Оно забрал у меня горлышко от разбитой бутылки и строго сказал:

— Это, конечно, было весьма оригинально, но ты мог бы просто применить пару заклинаний, чтобы его обезвредить. — Он заботливо стряхивал с меня осколки стекла. — Тебе повезло, что рядом не было никого, кроме меня.

И действительно. О чем я только думал? Нападать на человека посреди улицы... Я огляделся по сторонам: как и говорил Гуннар, вокруг не было ни души, все сидели по забегаловкам, празднуя Рождество.

— Ну... Магию он бы заметил заранее и смог отбиться… — протянул я, указывая на лежащего без сознания Дамблдора. — Так будем его брать или нет? Не хочется, чтобы такой подарок пропал.

В ответ Гуннар только вздохнул и закинул бесчувственное тело себе на плечо.

Когда мы аппарировали в наше убежище, то прошли привычными путями через стены. Так быстрее. Нам не составило труда найти, куда именно мы должны будем доставить наш ценный подарок.

— Клади его на кровать, — скомандовал я. — И бантик! Бантик не забудь!

— Зачем бантик? — удивился Гуннар.

— А как иначе Гриндельвальд поймет, что это подарок?!

Я логичен и очень последователен! Все должно быть как положено, а не как попало!

Под моим чутким руководством Гуннар наколдовал огромный красный бант, который покрывал Дамблдора почти полностью. Ну, кроме головы: надо же ему как-то дышать.

— Уходим, скорее! — Я дернул Гуннара за рукав, и мы снова ушли в стены. Оставаться надолго в комнате Гриндельвальда мне не хотелось. Опасно это, да и пришлось бы долго объясняться, если бы он нас там застал.

Мы затаились в стене и стали ждать. Гриндельвальд появился примерно через четверть часа, застыл на пороге. Чашка, которую он держал, выпала из рук и со звоном покатилась по полу.

Гриндельвальд не произнёс ни слова, только медленно подошел к кровати. Взмахом палочки убрал бант, над сооружением которого Гуннару пришлось так долго трудиться. Дамблдор на постели заёрзал и застонал:

— Моя голова... Где я?

— Альбус... — прошептал Гриндельвальд.

— Ты?! — Дамблдор старался отодвинуться от края кровати как можно дальше. — Так и думал, что всё это твоих рук...

— Альбус, помолчи! Дослушай, что я говорю! — перебил его Гриндельвальд. — Нет, это не моих рук дело. Кто-то счел такую шутку весьма остроумной. Как видишь, мне не смешно.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него с ненавистью.

— Как твоя голова? — спросил Гриндельвальд бесцветным голосом.

— Раскалывается... — удивленно ответил Дамблдор.

— Дай посмотрю.

Гриндельвальд обошел кровать и наклонился к Дамблдору. Тот отшатнулся, но, немного поразмыслив, кивнул, давая ощупать затылок.

— Спасибо, теперь значительно лучше, — медленно произнёс он. Я подумал, что это была искренняя благодарность.

— Встать можешь?

— Думаю, да.

— Тогда вставай и уходи. Я провожу тебя до выхода. — Мне показалось, что Гриндельвальд чего-то боялся.

— Не думал, что ты отпустишь меня так просто, — удивился Дамблдор.

— А что мне с тобой делать? Говорить ты со мной не будешь.

— С чего ты взял? Ты даже не пытался, а сейчас так и вовсе выставляешь меня за дверь!

— Теперь мне кажется, — Гриндельвальд скрестил руки на груди, — что это всё подстроил ты.

— Я?! Ты в своём уме?

— Вероятно, нет. Это всё до ужаса глупо.

— Я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим. — Теперь и Дамблдор скрестил руки.

Они смотрели друг на друга с такой злобой! Я даже подумал, что сейчас в комнате от их взаимных взглядов всё загорится.

— Я не знаю, о чем нам говорить, — после минутной паузы изрёк Гриндельвальд.

— Чудесно. Может быть, ты расскажешь, что делал все эти годы? — Дамблдор встал с постели и оказался напротив своего оппонента, до ужаса близко.

Этот ход мне показался знакомым. Обычно с каждым из нас так разговаривал сам Гриндельвальд.

— Ничего интересного, — отозвался он.

— Я настаиваю.

— У тебя что, нет планов на праздники? — Вопрос Гриндельвальда был совершенно внезапным.

— Никаких. А у тебя?

— Ничего не планировал.

То, что последовало за этими словами, стало для меня полной неожиданностью! Я посмотрел на Гуннара непонимающе.

— Я тебе говорил, что всё не так просто, — назидательным тоном сказал он. — Что ты на меня так смотришь, можно подумать, ни разу не видел, как люди целуются?

— Да как такое возможно? — То, что я только что увидел, никак не укладывалось у меня в голове.

— Всё в жизни случается, — философски заметил Гуннар, беря меня под руку. — Пойдём отсюда. Не будем им мешать. Мы ведь тоже ничего не планировали на праздники.

Я только кивнул. Странное это время — Рождество.


End file.
